


Totally Not Peeking

by SassyInkPen



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyInkPen/pseuds/SassyInkPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an icon drabble - the icon was made by SexyTeeth2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Not Peeking

 

"No, Benny, I was _not_ peeking."

"Well, yes, Ray, clearly you were. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to see your eyes in the mirror, only the side of your face."

"I gotta check on traffic, don't I?"

"Yes, but you seem to be inordinately preoccupied with the traffic behind us, and not nearly concerned enough about what's in front of us. In fact, you might want to-- RAY LEFT!!"

"OH SHIT!.....No, we're good. It's all right. I'm good."

"Now, you see my point?"

"Sure. Except, I wasn't peeking."

"It's perfectly natural to be curious, Ray, It's nothing to be ashamed about."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that. But I really wasn't peeking."

"Oh, well, all right then."

"What?"

"What, what?"

"What is the matter? First you're raggin' on me, then you sound disappointed."

"It's nothing, Ray."

"_Benny_...."

"It's just that if you _had_ been peeking, I was going to offer to let you watch me change back into the dress at another time when you were free to enjoy it more fully."

"Hey, Benny?"

"Yes?"

"I was peeking."


End file.
